Made of Stone
by howlinghales
Summary: [JILY - Realidade Alternativa] Onde James Potter é um homem obstinado a vingar a morte de sua família e Lily Evans é filha do homem que, seis anos antes, havia vendido a informação da localização da família Potter a Voldermort.
1. 00 Prologue

**N/A:** Oie oie! Bem, primeiro que tudo muito obrigada por dar uma oportunidade a MS, minha primeira long da categoria! Espero que gostem desta ideia da mesma maneira que eu estou a gostar de a desenvolver! Antes de vos deixar ler o prólogo peço a todos que leiam cuidadosamente as explicações que coloquei aqui porque sem estas informações a leitura fica bastante complicada! Boa leitura!

— O nome falso de James é Charles Fleamont. Charles porque eu considero que o avô paterno de James tinha esse mesmo nome. E Fleamont porque, para além de ser o sobrenome de uma família bruxa de sangue-puro também é o primeiro nome do pai de James. ( Segundo a própria J.K. Rowling, o sobrenome Fleamont foi extinto pela falta de linhagem masculina na família; as mulheres Fleamont continuaram a sua linhagem como Potters – depois do casamento. A mãe de Charles Potter (o avô de James) era uma Fleamont e no seu leito de morte pediu que a linhagem da sua família não desaparecesse em vão, por isso, Charles deu o nome de Fleamont Potter ao seu único filho – o pai de James).

— O prólogo da história acontece no ano de 1987 – ou seja "seis anos depois" quando James Potter (ou Charles Fleamont) regressa definitivamente a Hogsmead. No entanto, vamos regressar atrás no tempo para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com James.

— Nesta fanfic, o James nasceu no ano de 1964 (4 anos depois do que é suposto no enredo original). A Lily terá a mesma idade que ele. Já o Sirius e o Remus são dois anos mais velhos que eles (mas vamos ter aquela típica relação Remus/James/Sirius, não se preocupem!)

— A família de James é assassinada a 31 de Outubro de 1981 (Quando o James tem 17 anos)

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Fanfic realizada de fã para fã sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Algumas personagens que constam nesta fanfic não são da propriedade de J.K Rowling ou do universo na qual elas se desenvolvem. Todas essas personagens, classificadas como 'originais', são da minha propriedade intelectual a qual pertencem todos os seus direitos. Assim, qualquer cópia ou semelhança não autorizada desta fanfic será encarada como plágio e denunciada como tal.

 **Resumo/Sinopse:** Quanto vale um segredo? Dependendo do que seja, pode custar tua própria vida ou de quem você ama. Com uma ameaça mortal iminente, Dorea e Fleamont Potter decidem esconder seus filhos num pequeno vilarejo escocês, guardando o segredo de suas localizações com um grande amigo. No entanto, seu segredo é vendido a Voldemort e quase toda a família Potter é assassinada. James, o único sobrevivente, fica em coma por seis longos meses.  
Obstinado a vingar a morte de seus pais e proteger o legado Potter, o caçula dos Potter foge e muda sua identidade, forjando, com a ajuda de Alastor Moody a sua própria morte. Durante os seis anos em que esteve fora, James estuda e acompanha seu inimigo. A morte de seus pais será vingada, de fato, mas primeiro James precisa de descobrir o nome do homem que entregou sua família a uma morte certa.  
Mas mal sabe ele quem realmente vai enfrentar, não fosse o nome do culpado Edward Evans, um bruxo sangue-puro, amigo de longa data da família Potter e pai de Lily Evans, sua ex-namorada _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _MADE OF STONE - PRÓLOGO_**

 ** _[18 de Janeiro de 1987, Quinta-feira - CASA-ABRIGO DA ORDEM DA FÊNIX]_**

Todos permaneceram calados ao vê-lo entrar no pequeno cômodo, se sentando logo em seguida em uma das cadeiras vagas, alheio à presença dos restantes membros. Retirando das suas pesadas vestes um jornal, acabou por abri-lo cuidadosamente, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, ignorando o olhar confuso que os restantes ocupantes da sala lhe lançavam, sem compreender a sua presença ali.

 _Afinal, Charles Fleamont nunca havia colocado os pés naquele lugar._

Apesar de representar um membro ativo da organização desde que a mesma havia sido criada em 1982 e de participar nas mais importantes missões que haviam sido realizadas nos últimos meses, o pupilo brilhante de Alastor nunca participava nas reuniões feitas na sede da Ordem, pelo menos não fisicamente. Na verdade, se não fosse a sua presença nas diversas missões que realizara ao lado da organização, o seu rosto nem sequer seria reconhecido naquele lugar.

Talvez tenha sido por isso mesmo que, assim que os seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados pousaram nas folhas de papel do jornal, um pequeno barulho de fundo se instalou. _A presença daquele homem não podia trazer boas notícias._

Raramente o seu rosto era visto e pouco ou nada se sabia sobre aquele homem. O seu sobrenome, Fleamont, indicava que descendia de uma família bruxa, tipicamente conservadora, que até então se achava extinta pela falta de membros. O seu rosto, sempre erguido, davam-lhe um ar sombrio, parecendo implacável. Fleamont não se deixava abalar por nada, nem por ninguém. Mesmo quando os seus olhos pousaram na figura de Edgar Bones, completamente irreconhecível e desmembrado, depois de ter sido torturado até a morte. Nem nesse momento o pupilo de Alastor havia demonstrado qualquer tipo de sentimento. Talvez a convivência com o mentor, também ele implacável, o haviam tornado assim.

 _Mas, como Sirius havia dito várias vezes, **Fleamont era um verdadeiro mistério.**_

Ele não tinha amigos, familiares conhecidos ou sequer uma ficha de identificação do Ministério da Magia. Aquele homem era um verdadeiro fantasma que, por alguma razão em particular, havia sido escolhido por Moody como seu pupilo. Assim, durante os últimos anos, Fleamont recebera um treino especial, por parte de um dos melhores membros daquela organização. Se havia alguém que estava mais do que preparado para duelar na guerra que eles estavam travando há anos, esse alguém era Fleamont. Um ótimo duelista, como Sirius pudera constatar na última batalha que Fleamont havia travado ao lado da Ordem da Fênix, sempre com aquela pose altiva e inexpressiva enquanto duelava, nunca demonstrando parte fraca ao seu oponente (que na maior parte das vezes não era, de longe, um adversário à altura).

Fleamont era, sem sombra de dúvida, um dos melhores homens que aquela organização possuía. _E ao mesmo tempo o maior mistério de todos._

Mas, se o próprio Albus Dumbledore e Moody achavam que ele era digno de confiança, porque não confiar também naquele homem?

Pelo menos, era isso que Alice defendia, sempre que se reuniam naquele pequeno cubículo depois de uma batalha que contava com a presença do homem. Mas, mesmo assim, depois de ouvir milhares de vezes aquela explicação, Sirius não conseguia confiar em Fleamont e o olhar inquisidor que lhe lançava desde que ele entrara naquele cômodo confirmava isso mesmo.

Havia algo em Fleamont que não batia certo. _Na verdade, havia muitas coisas naquele homem que não batiam certo_. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo ele não conseguia depositar nele a mesma confiança que depositava nos outros membros da organização. Fleamont tinha um segredo, isso era um fato, e Sirius não iria descansar sem descobrir o que ele guardava.

Parecendo notar os olhares que lhe eram lançados pelo homem de cabelos negros que se encontrava duas cadeiras ao lado da sua, Fleamont retirou os seus olhos do jornal que lia, os depositando, por poucos segundos, na figura de Sirius Black que logo torceu o nariz e estreitou os olhos, demonstrando o seu desagrado mais uma vez.

Fleamont até podia ser muito bom duelista, um pupilo brilhante de um homem louco e ser digno da confiança de Dumbledor, mas isso não queria dizer que ele era, de fato, de confiança. Pelo menos, não da de Sirius.

Percebendo o desagrado do outro homem, Fleamont voltou a encarar o papel, sem proferir qualquer palavra ou fazer transparecer qualquer expressão que indicasse se estava ou não afetado com a postura de Sirius (ou pelo menos com a desconfiança que este deixava transparecer na sua face). Parecendo até divertido com a situação, o homem passou as mãos pela barba por fazer e, por um compasso de segundos, Sirius podia jurar que ele havia sorrido, confirmando que de fato a desconfiança de Black não o havia afetado, **de todo.**

Sirius preparou-se para dizer algo, mas a mão de Lupin sobre o seu ombro o impediu. Afinal, a desconfiança que o amigo tinha em Fleamont era mais que pública. E, por muito que concordasse com Sirius que aquele homem escondia algo, não havia qualquer razão para desconfiar da lealdade dele à Ordem da Fênix. As pessoas guardavam segredos, mas isso não as tornava mais ou menos confiáveis. Sirius devia compreender isso, afinal, o próprio Remus era a prova viva de que os "segredos" tornavam as pessoas melhores ou piores.

Estreitando os seus olhos para Sirius numa tentativa silenciosa de fazer o outro conter as palavras que pareciam queimar dentro da sua garganta, Remus apertou com força o ombro de Sirius por alguns segundos, sabendo que aquilo havia sido mais do que suficiente para impedir que o amigo perguntasse, de uma vez por todas, quais eram as intenções de Fleamont.

Eles já tinham problemas suficientes em mãos, não precisavam de perder tempo com coisas inúteis como aquelas.

 _Algo dentro dele o fazia acreditar que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iriam descobrir quais segredos Fleamont guardava._

No entanto, nenhum deles estava preparado para o que estava para vir. _Na verdade, ninguém estava_. Nem para as palavras amargas que Moody iria proferir momentos depois e muito menos para os acontecimentos daquela noite. As coisas finalmente estavam a ameaçar mudar e a presença de Fleamont naquele lugar marcava apenas o início disso mesmo.


	2. 01 The Father, The Traitor, The Orphan

**_N/A:_** Não, eu não desisti da fanfic. Peço desculpa pela demora (imensa, por sinal) em postar o segundo capítulo da fanfic. Espero que me perdoem e que gostem do capítulo, prometo tentar não demorar a postar o próximo. Obrigada à _ **Lady Elizabeth of Imladris,**_ ** _SolangeCullen_** e _**dragaonamoita**_ pelos amáveis comentários, dedico a vocês esse capítulo *mil emojis em forma de coração*

* * *

 _"Take my hand and lead the way_

 _Out of the darkness and into the light of the day_

 _And take me somewhere I'll be safe_

 _Carry my lifeless body away from the pain."_

— _Hurts, Help_

 _ **[17 de Outubro de 1981, Quarta-feira – MANSÃO DOS POTTER, IRLANDA]**_

Pela primeira vez em dezasseis anos de vida, James Potter não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. As suas mãos permaneciam fechadas num punho e os lábios finos, outrora abertos num largo sorriso tão característico dele estavam fechados numa linha fina, sendo abertos ocasionalmente enquanto James raciocinava, tentando proferir alguma palavra.

No entanto, desde que colocara os pés naquela casa as palavras pareciam queimar na sua garganta e ele não sabia o que dizer e muito menos como dizer.

A sua cabeça trabalhava rapidamente, confusa, tentando assimilar tudo aquilo que estava a acontecer com ele e com a sua família. O seu pai, Charles Fleamont Potter (ou somente Fleamont Potter – como gostava de ser chamado) estava a alguns passos à sua frente, encostado sobre a pedra fria da lareira da sala com um ar cansado. Os cabelos grisalhos já começavam a ameaçar aparecer, fazendo o seu cabelo castanho-escuro começar a fraquejar na sua batalha contra a idade. Por outro lado, os olhos castanhos-esverdeados continuavam os mesmos, independentemente da idade: cheios de vida e de determinação, mesmo quando as palavras pareciam pesar na sua garganta.

Charles Fleamont Potter era o homem mais corajoso e destímido que James alguma vez pudera conhecer. Era respeitado, amado e adorado por todos os que o rodeavam. E não era somente por ser seu pai que James dizia isto, mas sim porque Fleamont era, de fato, o tipo de homem que qualquer mãe e mulher desejavam ter. _Um auror brilhante, um marido excecional e um pai carinhoso, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar a sua família._

E foi por isso mesmo que James Potter estava ali, naquele momento e naquela casa que para todos os efeitos seria a sua nova habitação - por tempo indeterminado.

E, por muito que os pais quisessem esconder afirmando que James tinha apenas dezasseis anos e que por isso era demasiado novo para compreender, ele tinha a perfeita noção do que estava a acontecer naquele momento. Com uma guerra prestes a rebentar a qualquer dia que passava e com os seus pais, aurores, na linha da frente da batalha era inevitável que os Potter acabariam por ganhar um alvo imaginário nas costas, colocando toda a família em perigo.

Mas, obviamente, Charles Fleamont e Dorea Potter não iriam permitir que a sua família ficasse em perigo.

 _Eles eram demasiado jovens_ ou pelo menos, foi o que o seu pai havia dito a alguns minutos atrás. Demasiado jovens, James repetia na sua cabeça, tentando arranjar uma resposta plausível. Ele não era demasiado jovem! Ele tinha dezasseis anos e, assim como Emily, a sua irmã gêmea, James estava pronto para lutar. Ele tinha a noção que uma guerra estava prestes a rebentar do outro lado da porta e **ele queria lutar**. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo ele queria defender a liberdade, proteger as pessoas e ajudar a implantar uma liberdade que há muito foi ameaçada. As pessoas não tinham de sofrer apenas por possuírem um "estatuto" de sangue diferente. Na verdade, elas deveriam ser protegidas e ajudadas porque eram tão capazes ou mais do que os outros.

Na opinião de James, todas pessoas que acreditavam o contrário eram doentes (e ele não as podia repudiar mais). Elas é que não mereciam possuir magia. Afinal, se não conseguiam compreender algo tão simples quanto aquilo não deveriam, sequer, caminhar no mundo mágico. Pessoas que se deixavam levar por ideologias egoístas e sem qualquer fundamento lógico como aquelas _não deviam caminhar em mundo algum_.

— Pai. - Emily disse, com uma voz fraca, quebrando o silêncio que se instalou naquela casa. – Nós podemos lutar e…

— Não. – Dorea Potter pronunciou-se, levantando-se da cadeira de madeira rapidamente visivelmente nervosa.

O som dos passos da mãe fez James desviar o seu olhar (até agora fixo na figura do pai) para a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que caminhava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos fechadas e os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca.

 _James nunca havia visto a sua mãe chorar._

Dorea Potter era, assim como o marido, uma mulher destemida. Ela era uma das melhores aurores - se não a melhor - do mundo bruxo e era uma mãe ainda melhor. Cuidadosa, amorosa e carinhosa com todos os seus filhos. Era uma mulher forte, uma mãe exemplar e uma auror brilhante.

Era a sua mãe, a mulher da sua vida.

— Eu não vou arriscar a vida dos meus filhos, não vou! – Repetiu, inconformada, quando as primeiras lágrimas rolavam sobre a sua pele alva. – Quando escolhi ser uma auror sabia claramente os perigos que esta profissão podia acartar. No entanto, a vida dos meus filhos não estava incluída neles. Nenhum deles. – Ela acrescentou, olhando para Emily, depois para James, Adam e por fim para a pequena Sophie, de apenas cinco anos, que se encontrava adormecida no colo do irmão Adam, de apenas onze.

— Mas mãe...

— Sem mas, Emily. – Fleamont disse, pela primeira vez, enquanto colocava as mãos na face da esposa, limpando as lágrimas. – Esta decisão não é agradável para nenhum de nós e eu não me importo que vocês me odeiem por toma-la de forma tão repentina, mas eu e a vossa mãe sabemos que é o melhor para vocês. Neste momento, ter o sobrenome Potter é o mesmo que ter um alvo nas costas. A guerra está prestes a eclodir, um passo em falso de uma das partes pode despoletar um confronto que já é certo há muito tempo. E eu não quero, aliás, eu não posso colocar os meus filhos nisto. Vocês são muito jovens, não merecem sofrer às mãos de uma guerra. Não estão prontos para isto e eu nunca deixaria que os vossos irmãos, - ele disse, apontando para Adam e Sophie – fiquem sozinhos. Eles precisam de vocês os dois. – Apontou para James e para Emily. – Preciso que se mantenham aqui, a salvo, tomando conta dos vossos irmãos. Por mim, pela vossa mãe.

— Tenho medo. – Adam sussurrou, baixinho, atraindo a atenção de Emily, que logo se levantou do sofá e o envolveu num abraço quente.

— Não tenham. – Dorea sussurrou, avançando até ao filho mais velho e limpando as lágrimas que se havia acumulado na face de James Potter. – Estaremos sempre aqui, - referiu apontando para o coração de James. – A guerra não é fácil e voltaremos sempre que seja possível. Não o poderemos fazer muitas vezes porque isso seria perigoso mas mesmo assim voltaremos para cuidar de vocês. Até lá, precisamos que se mantenham alerta e em caso algum abandonem esta casa. Ela foi protegida dias atrás por nós mesmos e ninguém poderá encontrar-vos aqui. Apenas nós e o fiel-guardador do _nosso_ segredo.

Estreitando os olhos sem compreender, James suspirou fundo, sabendo que nada que pudesse dizer iria mudar a decisão dos pais. Ele não queria, mesmo nada, esconder-se como um rato numa casa no norte da Irlanda longe dos pais, longe dos amigos, longe de Hogwarts. Ele queria lutar ao lado dos seus pais e dos seus amigos, não queria ficar ali, escondido até que a guerra acabasse. Isso poderia levar anos! Ele podia perder os pais, enquanto eles lutavam numa guerra que era de todos. _James Potter não era um covarde, ele queria lutar._ ** _Ele tinha de lutar._**

Dorea sabia disso, sabia que o filho, mais do que qualquer outro, não aceitaria um 'não' como resposta. Por isso ela os havia levado ali, até aquele lugar, longe de Hogwarts e do centro da guerra. Adam e Sophie precisavam de alguém que cuidasse deles enquanto Dorea e Fleamont estivessem fora, lutando e combatendo para que eles pudessem viver num mundo melhor. E não existia ninguém mais competente para tomar conta dos dois pequenos Potter que James e Emily. Mais forte de que uma guerra era o amor que eles tinham uns pelos outros e Dorea sabia que James e Emily – por muito que quisessem lutar – nunca seria capazes de deixar os seus dois irmãos para trás. **Nunca.**

— Quando é que vão partir? – James perguntou, incerto, sentindo as mãos quentes da mãe no seu rosto. Ele não queria perguntar aquilo, não queria que eles partissem, não queria ficar naquela casa. _Mas ele tinha de saber._

— Amanhã cedo. – Fleamont respondeu com uma voz rouca enquanto pegava a pequena Sophie ao colo, acariciando o cabelo castanho da filha mais nova. – Mas iremos dar noticias todas as semanas. – Assegurou.

— Voltaremos o mais cedo possível para junto de vocês. – Dorea afirmou, sorrindo entre as lágrimas, que ainda insistiam em cair.

 _Aquela decisão não foi fácil para ninguém._

 _ **[31 de Outubro de 1981, Sexta-feira – MANSÃO DOS POTTER, IRLANDA]**_

James amassou o papel que tinha em mãos, irritado por não ter qualquer tipo de notícia dos pais há mais de uma semana. A última carta que haviam enviado, poucos dias depois de abandonarem a casa e de partirem para uma missão de reconhecimento, os havia deixado preocupados. Eles não tinham qualquer tipo de notícias, de ninguém. A única coisa que ainda os mantinha conectados com o mundo exterior era quando James, sufocado por estar fechado dentro daquelas quatro paredes, saia para espairecer – sem que alguém desconfiasse de nada – voltando algumas horas depois, carregando um jornal trouxa e uma cara de poucos amigos.

Mesmo eles, no "mundo trouxa" sabiam que algo de errado estava a acontecer, as mortes estavam cada vez mais frequentes e falava-se de um "assassino descontrolado à solta" – o que não deixava de ser completamente verdade.

E isso deixava-o ainda mais preocupado. Com os seus pais, com a segurança dos seus irmãos, amigos e _**dela**_.

Nas duas semanas que havia passado trancado naquele lugar não existia um dia em que ele não se lembra-se dela. Lily Evans, sua namorada. Decerto que ela estaria mais do que preocupada com a segurança dele. Afinal, havia abandonado Hogwarts de um momento para o outro, sem razão aparente – pois, para todos os efeitos estavam sob a alçada de Dumbledor e por isso mais do que seguros. Os portões de Hogwarts eram, naquele momento mais seguros de todos ou, pelo menos, era isso que toda a gente achava (exceto os seus pais).

Nos primeiros dias, James ponderou a ideia de lhe enviar uma coruja. Ele quis, mais do que tudo neste mundo, falar com ela. Mas sabia que isso era perigoso – e quase impossível. Afinal, ela estava em Hogwarts, terminado o sexto ano e ele estava ali, preso naquele lugar. Então, James ponderou – uma, duas, três vezes. E de cada vez que ponderava, a sua mente gritava para que ele arranja-se uma forma de a contactar, de lhe dizer que estava bem.

Mas ele não tinha como fazer isso. Ele estava ali, trancado e escondido como um rato e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para alterar isso, _**infelizmente**_.

Irritado, James pulou da cama onde estivera sentado, desceu as escadas da casa cuidadosamente e ao confirmar que os seus irmãos mais novos brincavam na sala, dirigiu-se a Emily, que estava na cozinha.

Nos últimos dias eles não haviam conversado muito, até porque não havia muito a dizer. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém que aquela decisão não agradava em nada a sua irmã gêmea. Ela queria lutar - assim como ele. E, conhecendo Emily como ele conhecia, sabia que a presença naquela casa a estava a deixar louca.

— Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntou, incerto, enquanto se aproximava da irmã, que havia quebrado (novamente) um prato.

— Não, eu dou conta disso. – Murmurou, apanhando os cacos do chão. – Autch. – Disse, assim que sentiu uma dor intensa no dedo.

— Espere. – Jame disse, enquanto se baixava, a altura da irmã, e pegava cuidadosamente na mão da mesma, removendo o pedaço de vidro que se cravara na pele dela. – Melhor? – Perguntou, quando os dois se levantaram, livres do pedaço de vidro.

— Sim. – Ela respondeu, tirando os cabelos negros de sua frente do seu rosto. – Só me arrependo de não ter aprendido feitiços de cozinha em toda a minha vida mas, em minha defesa, não precisava porque tínhamos elfo. – Acrescentou, rindo fracamente da própria piada, tentando diminuir a tensão que se havia instalado naquela casa.

— Talvez você devesse descansar. – James propôs, incerto.

— Não, não! – Emily disse, sorrindo fracamente. – Se parar começo a pensar, então…

— Eu sei. – James murmurou, inconformado. – Estar aqui está a deixar-me louco! – Disse, sincero. – Eu acho que… bem, vou sair.

— Vá. – Emily disse, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. – Mas tenha cuidado James. E por favor, não suma durante a noite sem dizer nada. Eu fico preocupada, é muito perigoso. Nós precisamos de ficar aqui, por eles. – Ela murmurou, incerta. – Tenha muito cuidado, James. Eu não posso nem quero perder você. Sei que por mais que lhe diga que é perigoso que você vai, como faz quase todas as semanas. Mas, tome cuidado, _por favor_. E nunca mais ouse sair dessa casa sem me avisar.

— Vou ter, prometo. – James disse e, dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã acrescentou. – Estarei de volta para o jantar, amo você.

* * *

James atravessou rapidamente a rua, agora vazia, em direção à sua casa (ou pelo menos, à casa que ele habitava no momento). Estava mais aliviado desde que havia saído, o vento e a convivência com outras pessoas naquele pequeno espaço de tempo era bom (conviver era uma palavra forte – na verdade, ele passava pelas pessoas, o que naquele momento era bom – até porque a maior parte delas estavam longe de o reconhecer, quer por ter colocado em cima de meia dúzia de feitiços que alteraram a sua aparência, quer por serem, na sua maioria trouxas) mas, de qualquer forma aquilo havia acalmado o coração de James.

Cortou a pequena rua perto de um sobreiro velho e caminhou por mais alguns minutos, até chegar – finalmente – a sua habitação. No entanto, ao deparar-se com aquela imagem, James sentiu o seu coração parar. A entrada, agora destruída, fez o seu coração apertar-se, esperando o pior.

Pegou, ainda com as mãos tremuras na sua varinha e avançou a passos firmes, entrando na casa. A cada momento, o seu coração parecia apertar-se e não tardou a encontrar caus. Moveis espalhados por todos os lados, vidros partidos, coisas destruídas. Os vestígios de uma luta (e da guerra) estavam por todo o lado. O cheiro a sangue e a queimado fizeram as narinas de James arderem. O seu coração passou a bater mil vezes mais depressa e o medo apoderou-se dele. _Pela primeira vez na vida, James sentiu medo da guerra. Ele sabia que ela existia mas nunca pensou que fosse assim._

Avançou a medo pelas escadas, rezando para que logo encontrasse a sua família…viva. Os seus dedos tremiam enquanto apertava a varinha na sua mão direita, enquanto murmurava palavras desconexas, pedindo a Merlim que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

No entanto, não era. Ele teve a certeza disso quando os seus olhos pousaram nos dois corpos que estavam caídos sobre as escadas. Um ao lado do outro, como estiveram toda a vida.

Segurando as lágrimas, James correu para perto dos corpos dos pais, já sem vida. Soluçou baixo, quando segurou o corpo da mãe contra o seu. Nos seus olhos azuis – agora baços – escorria uma pequena lágrima por ter _falhado_. Ela sabia que havia falhado na missão de proteger a sua família.

— Mamãe? – James perguntou, como uma criança, enquanto abraçava o corpo da mãe contra o seu. – Acorda, acorda. – Pediu, inconformado, enquanto chorava.

 _Eles não podiam estar mortos, não podiam_.

Soluçando alto, James ficou assim alguns minutos, antes de se aperceber que aquilo não era um pesadelo e que Dorea não ia acordar, acabou então por soltar o corpo da mãe, com delicadeza, fechando-lhe os olhos logo em seguida. Repetiu o gesto com o corpo do pai e, soluçando baixo reuniu toda a força que ainda tinha, levantando-se.

 _Ele tinha de encontrar os irmãos._

Acabando de subir as escadas (sem olhar para trás) - afinal, ele tinha de se agarrar à esperança de encontrar os irmãos são e salvos – não podia ser fraco naquele momento. E não iria aguentar olhar novamente para os pais.

Entrou numa das portas ou no que restava dela, de varinha impune. Rezando para encontrar os olhos de Emily, Sophie e Adam a olhar para ele – _vivos_. Assustados mas vivos. Mas mais uma vez a Merlim decidiu conspirar e tudo o que James encontrou foram corpos. _Os corpos dos seus irmãos._ Os seus olhos prenderam-se na pequena figura de Sophie, ainda agarrada ao seu leão de pelúcia. As bochechas vermelhas indicavam que ela havia chorado. Soluçando alto, James encostou-se no batente da porta, escorregando até ao chão enquanto chorava.

Aquilo era demais para ele.

Olhando depois para a figura de Adam, James prendeu a respiração e arrastou-se até ao irmão segurando com força a mão já fria dele. Repetindo o que fizera com os pais, James passou as mãos pela pele alva de Adam, fechando os olhos dele em seguida, enquanto lhe dava um beijo na testa. O choro era alto mas ele não conseguia conter. _Eles estavam_ ** _mortos_** _, todos eles_.

O seu olhar repousou por fim na figura da irmã gêmea. O coração de James parou e, usando a pouca força que ainda tinha ele pegou na cabeça dela, afastando os fios de cabelos negros da sua face. Segurou com força o pescoço dela e balançando o corpo dos dois de frente para trás ele chorou, como nunca havia chorado na vida.

O seu coração estava despedaçado e o vazio que sentia nunca mais iria ser reposto. Ele estava sozinho e parte dele desejava morrer, como a sua família.

— Eles não mereciam, eles não mereciam. – Repetiu varias vezes, como uma mantra na sua cabeça. Ele só queria acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo havia sido um pesadelo.

Era tudo o que ele pedia.

Queria acordar em Hogwarts, no seu dormitório. Queria planejar o maior natal em família. Queria brincar com Adam por ele ser um Ravenclaw, discutir com o pai Quidditch, esconder as coisas a Emily e ensinar a pequena Sophie a andar numa vassoura. _Ele só queria isso._

Suspirado fundo, James soltou o corpo da irmã quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. O som de madeira rangendo o fez despertar do transe e levantar-se, assustado. Tremeu um pouco quando os seus olhos se encontraram com a figura encapuzada, de varinha em riste.

E então, James suspirou. Por momentos ele queria lutar e matar aquele homem que havia morto a sua família mas lembrou-se que não podia, havia deixado a sua varinha ao pé do corpo da pequena Sophie. Ele quis avançar, quis proteger-se, quis lançar-se para o chão e apanhar a varinha. _Ele realmente quis._ Mas, nos poucos segundos que se passaram, James Potter não fez nada, _ele só quis_. E, quando uma luz brilhante saiu da varinha do Death Eater, James fechou os olhos e preparou-se para abraçar a morte. O feitiço atingiu-o em camara lenta e ele caiu, no chão, gemendo de dor quando fortes golpes se formaram em todo o seu corpo, fazendo o sangue jorrar por todos os lados. Os seus olhos piscaram várias vezes, enquanto a figura se aproximava, pronta a acabar aquilo.

Mas nesse momento, James inspirou, tentando manter a máxima quantidade de ar nos pulmões e quando moveu a sua mão para o lado – procurando a mão de Adam - ele sentiu. Aquele pequeno pedaço de madeira fina que pertencia ao irmão. E, sem pensar duas vezes James segurou a varinha e a ergueu, pensando num feitiço.

O homem foi jogado contra a parede mais próxima, abalando a estrutura da casa. Ela tremeu e sem aguentar mais, acabou por ruir uma das paredes, a mesma que separava James daquele homem.

Alguns pedaços de parede voaram, acertando em James, fazendo-o perder a consciência.

E, por mais inútil que seja, a última coisa que James Potter pensou foram nos olhos _**dela**_. Tão verdes, tão suaves, tão calmos – tão **dela**.


End file.
